1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hot nuclear fusion reactions of heavy and light Hydrogen and other fusion reactive gases for the production and recovery of energy.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electric illumination supplies a basic need of modern society. To this end, inventors created several types of electric lights. U.S. Pat. No. 514,170 to Tesla (1894), which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a partially evacuated, bulb shaped glass enclosure with a central target. This central electrode is attached by a stalk containing an electrically conductive element. The conducting element is attached to a source of high voltage, high frequency electrical potential. This alternating potential ionizes and then alternately attracts and repels the positive ions of rarefied gases present in the bulb. These ions reach such speeds, that the central refractory electrode, due to the force of impact of these high speed ions, glows incandescently, becoming a source of light. This starts occurring at frequencies of 20 KHz (thousand Hertz) and above, and at potentials of 20 kV AC (thousand volts alternating current) and above.
A reliable source of power supplies a basic need of modern society. To this end, inventors created several types of nuclear reactors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,497 to International Telephone and Telegraph Corporation (1970), U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,402 to Farnsworth (1966) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,883 to Farnsworth (1968), which is hereby incorporated by reference, collectively describe the “Farnsworth fusor.” The “Farnsworth fusor” utilizes the phenomenon of electrostatic confinement of ionized gases as its principle mode of operation as a controlled nuclear-fusion reactor. These reactors are limited to cylindrical, spherical, or toroidal vessels. These reactors have control grids. These reactors have a cathode. These reactors depend upon thermionic emission. These reactors have ion guns. These reactors utilize direct currents as their principle drive potential. These reactors function with internal electrodes. These electrodes are therefore exposed to the extreme heat generated by the reaction. This results in decreased reliability since these vital structures are close to the reaction and are detrimentally affected by the extreme levels of heat generated by nuclear reactions. The varied reactor shapes available to the “Farnsworth fusor”, and the internal structures required for it's operation, limit the efficiency of energy transfer from the nuclear-fusion reaction to the power absorption medium.